


Officer Assaulted

by BlackAce70



Series: Instant Loss Chronicles [2]
Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Forced Pregnancy, Futa on Female, Futanari, Impregnation, Instant Loss, Mating Press, Mindbreak, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/pseuds/BlackAce70
Summary: In their latest assignment, Chun-Li and her friends are tasked with apprehending one of Bison's newest dolls. Rumored to be a lot stronger than the previous line up. Thinking they're exaggerated, Chun-Li decides to take on the Bison Doll all by herself. After all, what's the worst that could happen, it's just one girl right?
Series: Instant Loss Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902562
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Officer Assaulted

_ “Chun-Li, again, you have to wait for backup to arrive!” _

Chun-Li didn’t respond immediately to the warning blaring into her earpiece. Keeping her eyes trained on the target as she followed them deeper towards the underground levels of the casino. 

In her latest undercover sting, working along with Guile and Cammy, it had brought the Interpol officer to a casino owned and ran by Shadaloo operatives. Their target was a doll; the latest one in the newest batch of Bison’s personal fighters. It was rumored that this doll was much different, capable of harnessing the full 100% of its Master’s Pyscho Power without restrictions or repercussions.

Codename: Hope 

If the intel they had on the matter was true. Then this was something they had to deal with now while there was only one of them. 

_ “Chun-Li!”  _

“Sorry, I can’t do that,” Chun-Li replied, finally acknowledging her partner on the other end of the line. As she watched the doll go through a hidden passage. “I just saw the target retreating further back into the casino, and going down some passage. If we lose her now, we may never get a chance like this again.” 

_ “Chun-Li please, listen to Guile on this one!”  _ Came the concerned tone from Chun-Li’s close friend, Cammy,  _ “If even half of what we know about this new doll is legitimate. Then I don’t think it’s something you can handle on your own.”  _

“Come on Cammy, you should know me by now; I’ve dealt with bigger and tougher enemies in the past. One doll shouldn’t be too hard to handle.” Boasted the Chinese Interpol cop, “I should have her subdued and handcuffed, by the time you two get here.” 

Without wasting another moment, Chun-Li had cut the communication link between her and her teammates before Cammy could offer any sort of protest to her plan. Briefly looking down at her attire, forming a small frown, “Just wish I had the time to wear a more suited dress.”

Being that this was an undercover operation, Chun-Li had been elected to wear her fancy black dress with the golden designs all over it. That outfit was accompanied by a white faux fox scarf, an elegant black white fur tipped fan, and a pair of gold designer strapped platform sandals. Having chased down her target, Chun-Li had discarded her scarf and fan, leaving her in her form-fitting dress. The silky outfit snug against her shapely body, emphasizing her hips and overall curves. While having a thinly veiled cleavage window, and slit openings at each side, that showed off her powerful and captivating muscular thighs. 

Staring at herself for a few more moments, she shook away the negative thoughts, “Ah, what are you thinking, girl? It’ll be fine, you’ve fought in less desirable clothing than this. What’s the worst that could happen?” 

With a light slap of her cheeks to amp herself up, Chun-Li quickly exited out the back door and found herself at the underground hidden Shadaloo base. Grunts running around as far the eye could see, going about completing their criminal activities. At the center of it all, overseeing the entire operation, was the woman she was searching for. A girl who seemed to be in her early to mid-20s, with brown hair tied into a spiky ponytail. Wearing a simple short sleeve lavender/purple shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of black boots. Chun-Li smirked at the sight of the girl, she didn’t look she would make her break a single sweat.

“So you’re supposed to be the new doll Bison’s so proud of?!” She called out, grabbing the attention of everyone, including the doll as she jumped from the balcony to the ground level, “I was right not to be worried over anything, you look no different from your average idiotic grunt.”

The doll’s expression remained still as she halted the advancing Shadaloo minions, giving the silent order for them to continue out their duties while she handled the overly-confident woman. An unsure/uneasy aura hung over the group at the sight of the legendary Interpol agent. But wisely complied and backed off, letting their boss handle it. Making Chun-Li chuckle in amusement. 

“You’re gonna regret not asking for their help,” She stated, entering her fighting pose, “Come on! Show whatcha got!” 

-X- 

“G-Guh! God! W-Wait! Please S-Slow down… oh FUCK!!!” 

The entire Shadaloo base watched in stunned disbelief at the incredible sight of the renowned officer, Chun-Li, being fucked brutally in the middle of the main floor. After being soundly beaten by Lord Bison’s most recently created Doll. Hair strewed about, her entire dress was torn to near shreds, showing off her desirable body to the masses. Unable to do more than squeal and moan like a whore as she was violated by her unwanted audience. It was unreal, seeing the way the doll had manhandle and ragdoll the older woman without any effort. Treating the powerful fighter as if she was a simple child, it was nothing short of insane. As one would expect from a powerful bodyguard to Lord Bison. 

What really threw them for a loop, however, was that even though the doll had soundly defeated the Interpol cop. She seemed to have wanted more from the voluptuous woman; bringing them to this point. 

The lips on the normally expressionless doll, curved into an amused grin as she slammed her hips down against Chun-Li. A hand wrapped around the police woman’s neck in a chokehold while her other arm was hooked around a leg over her shoulder. Her 12-inch massive cock ruining the Chinese Cop’s insides with each violent thrust, punching shamelessly away against her cervix, ripping more and more delightful screams from the older woman. And at the pace she was going, it was clear to everyone that she had no intention of slowing down or stopping anytime soon. 

Chun-Li, on the other hand, was finding it difficult to breathe. Both from the hang squeezing down around her neck, and the force of the air rushing out of her lungs from the girthy fuckstick railing her insides. Her mind burned, eyes crossed with her makeup an absolute mess as she drooled like a sloven bitch. Her resistance quickly crumbling to the mind-numbing bliss her pussy was experiencing, quivering helplessly as it neared what had to be its Nth climax since this rape session had started. 

“Holy shit…” One of the grunts muttered, voicing the general consensus the men all shared as they watched their boss deal with Chun-Li. Her sensual moans and screams of pleasure echoed all over the room as her curvaceous and busty figure jiggled enticingly before them. It didn’t take much or long for most of the guys in the room to get horny, looking at the sight visible envy and jealousy. 

“Think the Boss Lady’ll let us get a chance with her?” One of them asked with a slightly hopeful tone in their voice. Gripping their agonizing erection through their pants. 

“Hope so,” Another nodded, envision himself being the one making Chun-Li’s squeal like slut, “I can only take so much being here on the sidelines, forced to watch this.” 

A third grunt looked at the other two like they were insane, “Yeah okay,” He said with a derisive snort, “Try it if you want to, I’m not looking to get in between the Boss’ fun just because I’m horny as shit. 

The two former grunts looked at their fellow companion and then back to the sight with a pained expression, knowing that their friend had a point. After seeing the way the doll took out the World’s Strongest Woman the way she did, like hell would they risk pissing off their commanding office just to get some. The best they could do at the moment was just wait and hope that the Doll would be kind and generous enough to let her subordinates have a go at her. 

With a tense grunt and her cock throbbing intensely, the Bison Doll shifted gears as she repositioned herself on top of Chun-Li. Letting go of the woman’s neck, and grabbing hold of her other thick and muscular leg, pinning them to the side of the woman’s head as she trapped the cop in a mating press. The new position allowing her to reach even further inside the woman’s depths. Causing a new series of revitalized screams to leave the woman as everyone got to witness the wonderful sight of her round plump asscheeks jiggling under the weight of the doll’s hips and balls smacking into it. Her legs bouncing up and down in the air as the Interpol agent clawed at the ground, her body quickly bringing itself to another climax. 

The doll did not react to the orgasm racking Chun-Li’s body. Only growling in lust as focused on drilling her length as hard as she could into the cocky little bitch. The wet fleshly slaps of the fighter’s cock rearranging the brunette’s guts only growing louder by the second. Chun-Li’s latest orgasm doing it for her body, her cervix giving way to the alpha cock, allowing direct access to her womb. The last of her spirits and resistance thoroughly crushed at the hands of her opponent.

With a final thrust, the Bison Doll crashed her hips down, burying her cock as deep as possible as she erupted like a volcano inside of Chun-Li. Blasting her womb with a huge load of her hot and virile seed. Locking lips with the woman as her cock pumped ropes after ropes of her thick gooey baby batter into her. Chun-Li’s eyes widened at the kiss before rolling to the back of her head as felt her insides get stuff. Her expression turning hazy as the whole area around her started to fade away into darkness. The last thing she heard was a faint explosion happening in the distance. 

-X-

“Damn it! Is that the last of them?” Guile asked, looking around the destroyed environment of what used to be the secret Shadaloo Operative Base

“Yes,” Cammy said, dropping the last of the unconscious lackeys into the small pile next to her. Dusting her hands, “I believe that should be it, Guile.” 

Not long after Chun-Li had cut the connection, Guile and Cammy immediately set out for the Casino. Forgoing any plan they had at the ready in favor of assisting their friend from what they felt, was a bad situation. Not even bothering to make things quiet as they went in guns blazing, taking out all forces in their path until they reached the last designated place they had been able to track the kung-fu mistress. 

Cammy harbored a serious & concerned expression, “Guile, I don’t like this, I don’t see Chun-Li anywhere, nor the target in question.” 

Cursing, Guile brought a hand to his ear, “Chun-Li, come in! Are you there?! Where are you?! Chun-Li?!” 

-x-

_ “Chun-Li answer me- KZZRT!” _

_ “I must say I’m rather impressed.” _

Looking up from the crushed earpiece in her hand, the Bison Doll, who was designated as Hope. Looked up to the individual on the monitor across from her in the private limo she was riding. Having long since departed before Guile and Cammy could reach her and her prize. The individual in question speaking, being none other than the leader of Shadaloo himself, M.Bison. The man harboring his trademark wide grin. 

_ “You not only managed to defeat someone who has been a constant thorn at my side. But even reduce her to being the lowly sow she truly is. Such feats WILL be rewarded.” _

“. . . Thank you, Master Bison.” Hope said, speaking for the first time the entire night as she caressed the face of her broken pet.    
  
Chun-Li sat limp at the floor of the limo, her body laying limp against the doll’s legs. Her dress, which was practically shredded cloth at this point, hung loosely from her body. Cum still leaking out of her hole as she stared blankly into the distance. Her broken mind rendering her unaware of what was going on around her. 

...Or of the little surprise that was going on inside of her womb. 


End file.
